Life after War
by Ellie Mellark
Summary: Sequel to The Mockbaby-This is a story of Willow and Sean and their teenage parents (Katniss and Peeta). They love the life they have, however nightmares are frequent. Could Katniss be pregnant with their third child?sorry not good overview but i promise a good read its more in depth then mockbaby. review and you get a sneak peak of the next chapter. i hope you enjoy my story
1. Chapter 1

**Life after war – sequel to the Mockbaby**

**Chapter 1 – the train**

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Today Katniss and I are taking our 1 ½ year old children 'Willow and Sean' to see their 1 year old 'cousin' Alex, Annie and Finnick's son. This will be the kid's first trip out of District 12, they are both even more hypo today than ever before, and they are so excited to be going to district 4. Katniss' mum and sister Prim are coming with us as well.

"Hey Katniss, is everyone ready? The train will be here in an hour" i call out

"Almost Peeta, Sean just needs to get his shirt put on and Willow needs her shoes on" she calls

"Alright I'll come up and give you a hand" i call as i make my way up stairs to the twin's room

"Dada" Willow says in her adorable voice, my heart melts every time i hear her and Sean's voice's. I quickly strap on her little shoes and give her a quick hug before i go over to Sean.

"Hello buddy"

"Daddy" Sean exclaims as i pull on his shirt.

"Katniss where are you"

"Bathroom be there in a sec"

I pick up both my kids and take them downstairs and place them on the floor telling them to wait there. I go back upstairs to grab Katniss and my luggage when i hear Prim talking to the babies i call out to Katniss "you're family's here" Katniss comes over to me and gives a light kiss and picks up the twins luggage, and we both race downstairs to greet Prim and her mum.

"Hi Prim, Hi Mrs Everdeen" i say cheerfully

**Katniss P.O.V **

"Mum, Prim!" i exclaim. "Come on let's get to the train station" i say as i put Willow and Sean into the fancy double pram.

"How are you guys" mum asks

"Great" Peeta and i respond as we pick up our luggage and lock the front door

"thats good" she replies

"Katniss I'm going to have my 15th birthday in 4 for my first ever holiday" Prim tells me. How great i think she's going to love it in 4 especially for her birthday. I also forgot that Prim and Mum have only been to 13 and that was hardly a holiday.

The train pulls in at the station. Peeta helps me lift the pram up onto the train and then mum, Prim and i hop onto the train. The trip will more than likely take 7 or 8 hours with all the stops in-between. So we should arrive in 4 at around 5pm. This will give us plenty of time with Annie and Finnick.

"Mummy are we there yet" Sean asks.

"No sweetie a few more hours" i reply thinking of when i should put him and Willow down for their naps, its 11:00 now (we've been on the train 2 hrs) i might give it another 2 hours so they have their usual 2 hr nap and then will only have two hours on the train after the nap.

Its 1 pm now and i am just sorting out the kids for their nap. I've had to get Nanna and Aunty Prim out of sight so they will go to sleep without the excuse but Nanny and Auny Pwim are here. God i love their pronunciation (hahaha too cute). Success, they are asleep and Prim and Mum can come back now.

"How are they?"Mum asks

"Good, well asleep at least now" Peeta tells her.

I go over to Peeta and hug him, and i think i fall asleep on his shoulder.

**Prim P.O.V**

I look over at my big sister and her boyfriend, they seem so happy! Katniss is asleep on Peeta's shoulder and his hest is resting on hers asleep as well. The kids clearly make them tired. I love my niece and nephew they are so cute.

We should be arriving in 4 in 1 or 2 hours.

"Mummy i awake now" Willow calls out from the cot

I decide just to let Katniss sleep sp i go and get Willow out of her bed and check if Sean awake as well, which he is, i pick Willow out of the cot and place her on the floor with her favourite teddy that i got her when she was born, then i pick up Sean and place him with his sister and give him his blanky, that he always has with him.

"Willow what are you doing"

"Pwaying tea perty wif teddy auny Pwim want du pway to?"(playing tea party with teddy, aunty Prim want to play to?) she tells me

''Yeah i'll just go get my dolly" i tell her in my baby voice. Sean has fallen asleep again on his blanky so i pick him up and put him back in his cot.

"Why Sean in bed" Willow asks

"He was tired" i tell her

An hour and a half later we pull into the district 4 station, where i wake up Katniss, Peeta and my mum. We all pick up our luggage and i put Willow and Sean into the pram for Katniss and she pushes it off the train. I check that we have everything and then jump off the train as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – District 4

Katniss P.O.V

"Annie, Finnick and this must be Alex" i exclaim

"Hi Katniss, Peeta, Prim, Mrs Everdeen and kids and yes this is Alex" Annie and Finnick say

"Say hi Willow and Sean to Aunty Annie and Uncle Finnick and Alex" Peeta tells our kids

"Hi" Sean says shyly whereas Willow just hides behind my legs.

Annie welcomes us in and shows us to our rooms so we can put our luggage down.

"Do you mind the twins sleeping in Alex's room?"

"No, no not at all" i reply

...

"Mumma i hungee" Willow says

"me too" Sean adds

"I'll ask Aunty Annie if she has some food" i tell them

"Hey Annie ..."

"You're kids are hungry?" she asks

"Yeah" i reply kind of awkwardly

"Do they eat prawns, cheese, carrot and peas"

"They deffinatly eat peas, cheese and carrot but i don't know about prawns they've never had them" i reply

"Always a first for everything"

...

Peeta P.O.V

The kids have been fed and Katniss, Annie, Finnick and i have just put them down for the night. We all head downstairs where we talk about how we're all going and we have our dinner of seafood chowder it's so good. Prim, Katniss and her mum all rave on how beautiful it is and i agree it was great.

"Who made dinner tonight" i ask

"Annie, isn't she just an amazing chef" Finnick replies

"yeah, yes, amazing, top notch" Prim, Katniss, Mrs Everdeen and i all reply

"So Prim, when's your birthday" Finnick asks

"2 days, i turn 15" Prim tells him

...

Katniss P.O.V

Finnick and Annie take us all down to the beach (apart from the babies they are getting looked after by Finnick and Annie's nanny who i was hesitant to leave them with but Peeta convinced me no to worry). Finnick runs straight in and Annie runs up the pier and dives in where Finnick meets her. Prim and mum sit at the edge of the water because they don't know how to swim. Peeta and i go in waist deep and paddle around. I look over to my mum and Prim.

"Mum, Prim walk out to me and Peeta, it's not deep, see" i say, standing up to indicate the depth, Prim holds mums hand and walks out slowly towards us.

"it's so cold" she squeals. Over the next few hours Finnick helps me to teach mum and Prim to swim with flotation devices and gives Peeta one as well (just in case) so together we all swim around at the beach until 4 so we will be home in time to make the kids dinner and our own.

...

Prim P.O.V

When i wake up, i suddenly remember that it's my birthday today, i don't expect much; i never have. I walk downstairs and see that its 9:30. I can't see anyone downstairs, which i think is strange because normally the kids are up at, at least 6, i go check their room and all three of them are gone, mum wasn't in our room either. Just in case i check Katniss and Peeta's room to see if the kids were in there but no, no one's there, i'm getting freaked out now so i check Annie and Finnick's room as well, but again no one. I walk back downstairs scared as hell when...

"SURPRISE" everyone calls out at once.

"oh my God guys you scared me so much" i say

"Happy Birthday little duck" Katniss says

Now i see what i missed when i woke up a giant cake that could only have been made by Peeta. They all pass me presents and Sean comes running to me to be picked up so i pick him up as Annie hands me a present from her and Finnick.

"Happy birthday Prim" Annie and Finnick say. I unwrap their gift and inside is a stunning bracelet with all these different things representing District 4 like fish and nets and a D4.

"Oh its beautiful you really shouldn't have, thank you" i exclaim

"No problem Prim every child gets this for their 15th birthday in district 4" Finnick explains

Katniss and Peeta give me a card that says 'you'll have to wait and see what we got you, its back in 12' yay i love surprises. Mum got me a beautiful new dress made or all different blues and tinges of purple.

"Thanks so much guys, you really didn't need to!" i say genuinely


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Bakery

Katniss P.O.V

After 1 fun week with Annie and Finnick it was time to leave. We offered them to come and visit next Winter to see snow like we had been to the beaches there for Summer. The second we had arrived home we took Prim to see what her Birthday surprise from Peeta, Willow, Sean and i was. We had been keeping it with Haymitch so she wouldn't see it. I took her over to Haymitch's and told her there you go, a holiday with Haymitch.

"Really Katniss?"

"Yeah ... Na just kidding come with me" she followed me and Haymitch through his house and went out the back to a pen with a goat in it.

"There you go" i exclaimed pointing to the goat.

"Are you for real Katniss" she squealed with delight.

"Of course I'm for real" i said in the same high pitch voice she had used.

"I'm going to call her Millie"

"Great name Prim"

I said thanks to Hatmitch for looking after the goat i mean Millie and went home with Prim.

...

Ever since we got back from 13 to live in 12 Peeta's been talking of reopening his families bakery, it means so much to him because it really is the only memory of his family. The bakery is almost ready to be opened. Peeta has been putting so much effort into making this bakery. He made it with his own hands and help from Thom, Gale, Zac and a lot of other friends. It's taken a while but he got it ready.

Today's the day that we are declaring the bakery open for business. Peeta is standing in front of his bakery giving a speech.

"This bakery has been made in honour of my family the original district 12 bakers but now Thom, Delly and myself shall run this bakery. We will supply District 12 with fresh breads, pastries and cakes. Katniss come up here please" he says in his strong voice, i make my way through the crowd with Sean and Willow holding my hands to get to Peeta.

He kneels down on one knee "Katniss, Love of my life, Girl of my dreams, You are more than my biggest dream you are my life. Katniss Everdeen will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Peeta of course, Yes" i reply ecstatic with the proposal

"i'm MARRIED so now i declare this bakery open"

We race inside the bakery to start serving the long line of customers pouring in who congratulate us and say things like I knew you two would marry, ah the star crossed lovers were truly meant to be. Willow and Sean get passed around and cooed over. They loved the attention they were getting.

When we closed the bakery that day we ran home to organise when we would go and sign the official papers for us to be married and who we wanted to celebrate it with.

...

We decided we get married in winter (6 months) a few days after the twins 2nd birthday when Annie, Finnick and Alex are over, we will also invite Johanna, Beetee, Gale, Haymitch, my mum, Prim, Thom and Delly and by then her and Thom's baby.

...

Everyday i go down to help work in the bakery. The kids sit at a little table Peeta and I purchased so the kids could make their bread people that dada would later sell. They were very popular because the dough Peeta gave them to use was one of the best dough's but i also think it's because no one can pass up something so cute and made by toddlers. My kid's deffinatly take after their father.

Willow P.O.V

Dada gave Sean and me bwed to make into peepol but i want to make a big girl bwed.

"Mumma i want make what you makes" i tell her.

"Did you want to help Mumma make some cheese buns Willow?"

"yees"

Katniss P.O.V

"Peeta Willow is helping me make some buns do you want to grab Sean to help you" i call out

"Yep, I'll get him to help me carry the flour" Peeta yells back. Peeta comes back in to get Sean to help with the flour. They go back out to the storage room and Peeta comes out with a 100 kg sack and Sean toddles out with his 2kg bag of flour. I laugh because Peeta has also dressed Sean is an identical bakers outfit to his just in blue topped with the little blue bakers hat.

"Daddy i get be baker too?" Willow asks almost in tears

"Yeah of course bub, come with dada" he scoops her up and carries her to the store room and comes out with her in an identical baker costume as Sean's only hers is pink.

"Aw, look at you guys, my little bakers" i exclaim, just as Delly and Thom walk through to help baking and service as the bakery opens in 10 minutes.

"You're kids really are bakers" Delly says with one of her beautiful smiles.

"Yeah just like daddy! Hows your bub going Delly" i say indicating her tiny bump

"yeah great just 3 months but great" she says clearly ecstatic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A Bab

Delly P.O.V

I won't stop working at the bakery until i'm 8 ½ months pregnant i don't want to leave to much stress on Peeta, Katniss and Thom when i stop working for a while to have my baby. They all try to get me to go home and rest up. I know i can't do much out back, because my stomach gets in the way and i'm tired but i'm determined to help at least by taking breads out to the wood oven outside and do financing and things like that.

"Delly, what are you doing here, go home and rest" Peeta scolds playfully

"But Peeta, i don't want to leave stress for you guys"

"Del we're fine really"

"ok, ahhhhhhhhhhhh" i scream out in pain

"Del whats wrong" peeta says worried

"i think the babies coming"

"Where's Thom"

"ah,ah, ah, i think he's at home" i call after Peeta who has started sprinting for the door. That opens in his face. Katniss is standing there.

"What's going on" she asked

"Delly's in labour, need to find Thom" Peeta calls as he runs out the door past Katniss.

Katniss P.O.V

As i walked in through the door of the bakery Peeta looks like he's urgent to go somewhere.

"What's going on, Willow and Sean and getting babysat by Prim don't worry" i say thinking that was the problem.

"Not our kids, Delly's, she's in labour, need to find Thom" Peeta calls as he rushes through the door.

"Hey Del, how you feeling"

"Um, in pain" Del replies with a little laugh.

"It'll be fine Delly just flow with the contractions, how long have you been feeling them" I ask to get up to date with her situation.

"5 hours"

"Dell why'd you come to the bakery? Does Thom know?"

"no" she replies.

"do you think you can wait for the boys to get here?"

"Yup, ow ow ow ow, no"

"ok i'll write them a note to say we're leaving to go to the hospital" i tell her. On the note i write 'taking Del to hospital, in too much pain to wait for you, meet us there' with that Del and i go as fast as we can to the hospital. Delly can hardly walk so i try to find something to push her in. I find a discarded wheelbarrow and push Delly to the hospital which even if slow goes 2 times as fast as when she was walking.

...

Two hours later Peeta and Thom have just gotten to the hospital and Delly is about 9 cm dilated. The midwife says it should only be around another hour or so until Delly can push.

"Delly only a few more hours of pain and we'll have a baby" Thom tells her

"Yeah, a few more hours, i can manage that" she says weakly

...

Delly P.O.V

"Come on Delly 2 more pushes and you should be a mummy" Dr Paige tells me

Two more agonizing pushes I've been pushing for what seems like years but Thom keeps saying it's been only a few hours.

"On the count of three push with this contraction 1,2,3" i push as soon as she says 3 and scream my head off there is a bit of relief and then Paige holds up my baby.

"Congratulations Delly and Thom, it's a girl" Doctor Paige tells us as she hands the scissors to Thom to cut the cord.

"Congratulations darling you did amazing" Thom praises

"Aw she's beautiful" Katniss tells me

"She, Willow and Sean are going to be best friends" Peeta announces

"I know and thank you" i tell everyone. Katniss and Peeta go outside so Thom and i can decide on her name and have some time to ourselves with our new baby girl.

''Molly" Thom asks in awe of his daughter

"No" i say while a nurse helps attach my baby to my breast to be fed.

"Katniss, since she helped deliver" he suggested

"ï like that for the middle name, What about Hayley?" i say

"That's great" he exclaims,

"Hello Hayley" When Thom said her name she let out a cry that we think was in agreement. Then Thom hurries out to get Katniss and Peeta from the waiting room. They return in about 5 minutes and are eager to know what we have named our little darling.

"So have you decided on her name yet" Peeta asks, excitedly.

"yeah we have, her name is Hayley Katniss Cartwright after you Kat since you helped with her delivery" i say

"oh my God what an angel, I absolutely love it" Katniss bursts out.

"She looks just like you Delly" Peeta says in adoration of my little Hayley.

...

Katniss P.O.V

Just days after Hayley's birth all our friends were arriving for Peeta and my wedding and Willow and Sean's 2nd birthday. Johanna, Beetee, Annie, Finnick and Alex all turned up on the same train a day before the wedding. Peeta and I met them all at the train station to take them back to our houses in the victor's village. Mum agreed to have some of our guests at her and Prim's homes as there is 3 spare rooms there one of which is supposed to be mine, but since Peeta and i have kids together we live at his house. We have 2 spare rooms at our house where Annie, Finnick and Alex are going to be. Then Johanna and Beetee are going to stay at mum's house and obviously Gale will be at his house.

"How are you all" i ask.

"Yeah whatever Mockingjay" Johanna says, i see nothing's changed i'm still the hated younger sister, it's great to see her.

"Good, Great, Never better, hi Aunty Katniss" Annie, Finnick, Beetee and Alex reply

"it's great to see you guys" Peeta tells them. Just as willow and Sean come running over to see who everyone is.

"Mumma who dat" Sean says pointing to Beetee

"That's Uncle Beetee, Go say hi" i tell him

"Hi Uncle Beetee" Sean says still unsure

"And that's Aunty Jo" i tell Willow as she's scooped up by Johanna

"Hawo" Willow says happy to be getting attention

...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – 2 year party

Willow's point of view

Mumma told me yesterday that its mine and Sean's birthday today and all my aunties and uncles came to have a party for us. I decide i don't want to wait for mummy to come and get me and Sean so i climb out of my big girl bed and run to mummy and daddy's room and pull myself up onto their bed.

"Dada, Mummy it's my birfday" i tell them, stupid words don't come out properly oh well.

"Yes Will's it is your Birthday today but we can't give you presents until Sean's here" Daddy tells me so i decide to call out to Sean.

"Sean" i call out

"i here" he tells me as daddy picks him up. Daddy gives me a big hug and says happy birthday, then he hugs Sean and says 'who's 2 today'. Mumma finally wakes up, but she runs straight to the bathroom without saying anything or even hugging me and Sean.

...

Katniss P.O.V

It's the third time this morning i've had to run to the bathroom to throw up, either its a really bad bug or its morning sickness which would mean i'm pregnant again, i think i might be pregnant because i've also missed my period. I come back out of the bathroom and pick up my beautiful children and blow 'raspberries' on their little tummies.

"Hi guys. Happy Birthday" i say to my kids and give Peeta a kiss, he looks worried at my running to the bathroom but i'll talk to him about it later. We give Willow and Sean a present each.

"Here you go Wills" i say in my baby voice

"fanks mumma" she says still struggling with the "th" sound. She un wraps her present and gets a little gold bracelet with Willow engraved into it.

"Here mummy put it on for you?"

"Yes please" she says and sticks her chubby hand out for the bracelet to be put on. Peeta then hands Sean his present.

"Happy Birthday buddy" Peeta says. Sean unwraps his gift to find a pair of shoes that have a pattern with his name all over them.

"Thanks can i put dem on"

"Sure thing little man" Peeta exclaims. We then go downstairs to see Finnick, Annie and Alex already up.

...

Sean P.O.V

We go downstairs and Aunty Annie, Uncle Finnick and Alex are sitting on our couch.

"Aunty Finnick, i..i mean Uncle Finnick and Aunty Annie" i shout excitedly and run over to them to play with Alex.

"Hi Sean, Happy birthday" Finnick and Annie say.

"And where's your sister"

"kiten wit dada" i say and we all walk into the kitchen where Willow is sitting on the bench while daddy is making cheese sticks (my favourite). I run off with Alex to go and play with my cars.

...

Peeta P.O.V – 2 hours later

"Katniss what's going on? You were up 3 times last night" i ask very worried for my fiancé.

"It probably is just a bug Peeta" She tells me calmly but i can tell there is something up.

"Just tell me Kat" i say knowing she is lying.

"Fine, i think i could be pregnant, i've missed a period and been throwing up, but don't get your hopes up just in case" she tells me. She's got to be kidding if she thinks i'm going to be calm about it.

"i'll go buy a test first thing tomorrow then we'll know for sure if we'll be parents times 3" i exclaim. I'm so excited.

...

Katniss P.O.V

Trust Peeta to be this excited about a possible pregnancy. Me on the other hand don't know whether i'll manage or if i'm excited or nervous to go through a pregnancy again. It should be easier this time with no problem of the hunger games or a war. Our guests will be over for dinner soon to celebrate Willow and Sean's birthday and in two days Peeta and my wedding for us this time not for the capitol.

The doorbell rings and Johanna, Beetee, Prim and mum walk through into our dining/entertaining room. Next to arrive is Gale along with Delly, Thom and beautiful newborn Hayley. I don't expect Haymitch to be here any time soon so i get this little party started. Everyone bought presents for the kids even though i told them not to. There was a lot of cooing over our two children as well as Alex and Hayley who went around the room so quickly with everyone wanting to have a hold of a gorgeous baby who is so sweet and innocent and unharmed by the war and games.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Could it be?

Katniss P.O.V

Peeta bought me a pregnancy test yesterday, but i've been putting it off for ages unsure of whether i'm ready for the results, once i've finally plucked up the courage i call out to Peeta so that i can't chicken out. I pee onto the test and put it on the edge of the sink, hold Peeta's hand and close my eyes and count to 200. That should be enough time the test to give me an answer.

"195, 196, 197, 198, 199, 200. Ok i should look shouldn't i" i ask Peeta

"Yep, let's turn it over" he says cheerfully. I grasp the pregnancy test and turn it over...

"I'm Pregnant" i scream loud enough that i'd be surprised if Annie and Finnick didn't hear. By this time Peeta is hugging me tight and kissing me and crying tears of joy. He's always been good at showing his emotions.

"Congratulations" i hear Finnick say in his cheeky voice. "oh and Peeta come on let's leave Katniss to get dressed and you come to the bakery with me and the other guys"

All my friends, sister and mum come bursting into my small bathroom squealing and saying congratulations, great they all heard.

"Thanks guys" i say very excited. Over the next hour Delly, Johanna, Annie, Prim and mum get me looking gorgeous for my wedding. They dress me into one of the dresses Cinna made; it wasn't one of the one's i tried on for the capitol. There was a note attached to it that read '_Dear Katniss, i have made this dress for you, for when you decide to get married without the capitol, i do hope you like it. Kind wishes for your real wedding day, Cinna'_ i can't believe it, Cinna had thought of this day for me since Peeta proposed, maybe longer. All the girls walk with me to out the front of the justice building which has a gazebo with flowers where Peeta and i say our vows, then enter the justice building to sign the legal papers. Once in the building after the ceremony Peeta tells me "You look stunning" he has tears in his eyes.

With all our friends we walk to our house and cross through the entrance for the first time as a married couple. We have a beautiful meal of Seafood chowder which Annie and Finnick must have made and a mass selection of breads obviously from our bakery that Delly probably made. After dinner Peeta and i dance around with Willow and Sean in between with me holding Sean and Peeta holding Willow. We place the kids down and they dance with each other everyone else joins in the dancing until a decadent cake is brought out that only Peeta could have made. It has an image of Peeta, Sean, Willow and I with a plus one written on my stomach. Then there were flowers and ribbons tossed around to make a love heart down the side the rest of the cake was white wave like indentations.

Everyone parties till past midnight (kids fast asleep in bed upstairs) this day couldn't have been any better. Everyone left at around 2 , Delly , Thom and obviously the O'dairs stayed the night because they didn't want to wake Hayley.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Sorry its taken me so long to update i had a massive case of writers block and have been very busy oh and the b=next chapter will be posted if i get 10 reviews i only have 3 and almost 400 people have read it. i love you all and thanks for all your support. so anyway without further ado i give you doctors and checkups._

Chapter 7 – Doctors and Checkups

K. P.O.V

10 days after our wedding and everyone is bidding us their farewells and congratulations on our possible baby since most of them overheard, we decided to tell the remainder who hadn't heard so they didn't feel left out or hear from someone else.

"Bye have a safe trip" Peeta and i say to Finnick and Annie just before the direct district 4 train is due to come. I embrace Annie and Alex, and then i go over to Finnick who gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for your hospitality we'll see you soon" Finnick tells me, as he boards the train that has just arrived.

"Thanks" Annie tells us and Alex waves his little hand to say goodbye.

Johanna and Beetee leave soon after wrapping us in hugs and kisses. I've invited Johanna back if she wants to so we'll keep in touch about that. Willow and Sean give their Aunty and uncle big hugs and kisses and say bye as well, after Peeta has encouraged them to.

...

"Babe have you organised that appointment yet?" Peeta asks clearly knowing that i deffinatly haven't.

"Um, no not yet, i will soon" i tell him trying to sound confident but all i'm feeling is nervous, "what if the test was wrong, what if the baby is sick" all these thoughts come rushing into my head, i know i'm capable but the twins pregnancy deffinatly wasn't what you call easy.

"Katniss, let's call together, ok?" Peeta asks clearly worried, he can read my expressions so easily because i suck at hiding them.

"Ok" i say quietly. We pick up the phone, Peeta dials the local clinics number and i click the call button after a few moments of hesitation. After three rings the clinics receptionist picks up.

"Hello Dr Paul's clinic, Rita speaking, how can i help you today" she says enthusiastically.

"Hi It's Mr and Mrs Mellark here, We were just wondering if Katniss could get a pregnancy test please" Peeta replies to Rita.

"Sure what time suits you?"

Peeta looks to me and whispers today 4pm? I nod best to get it over and done with."Do you have any time today about 4 o'clock?" Peeta inquires

"Hold on let me check ... yes we do, how's 4.15 sound?"

"Great we'll see you then" Peeta tells her as he hangs up and grins at me and gives me a deep kiss.

...

4 o'clock comes so slowly, but its finally time we walk to the clinic I'm so nervous about finding out if i'm actually pregnant. I think if we can i'd like to know the sex of our child but i'll let Peeta decide if we do or not.

...

When we arrive at the clinic its 5 minutes till our appointment, we let Rita know we've arrived and we take a seat in the waiting room. We left Sean and Willow at home under the supervision of Aunty Prim.

"Katniss Mellark" Dr Paul calls out. Peeta stands immediately and drags me up with him, i'm so nervous. "Right this way guys" We reach the end of the corridor and enter the clinic room. Dr Paul gives me a gown to put on and steps out to give me privacy while i put it on. I call out to him to come back in and he gets right into things.

"Ok Katniss, how are you feeling"'

"nervous" i reply honestly

"It's all right it should be fine, let's see how this baby's doing shall we, first i'll do an internal check so if you could, please remove your underwear" he tells me, i thought i'd get used to this but it turns out its still awkward. "Alright all seems well there so let's do an ultrasound now" he squeezes a cold gel on my stomach, i giggle at the coldness. "Sorry is that cold"

"No no its fine" i tell him and hold out my hand to Peeta who is very excited. Dr Paul slides the ultrasound brush over my stomach. For the first time i hear my baby's heartbeat which just confirms i'm having a baby, Peeta's face stretches into an even bigger smile as he hears the heart beat.

P. P.O.V

"We're having a baby" i exclaim and Katniss giggles

"Yes a beautiful baby" she tells me

"Just have a look at this" the doctor tells us as an image of our baby turns up on the screen. "judging by this Katniss and Peeta you'll have a baby in 6 months congratulations you're already 3 months pregnant" all i can do is smile and kiss my darling wife this will be our third child we've had under 21. I don't know that Paula (Mrs Everdeen) is too happy about it, i swear she'd like to kill me but Katniss and i are married so, what happens, happens and there's nothing we would change.

"I'm going to have three kids" Katniss exclaims "i mean we are going to have three kids" Katniss corrects. She looks over the moon just like i bet i look.

"is it too early to determine the sex of our child" i ask curiously "if thats ok with you sweetheart" she giggles at me calling her sweetheart.

"of course that's fine" She tells me.

"Yep i can tell you that Peeta and Katniss" Paul answers

"Well" Katniss begs for the answer.

"I'm 98% sure that you having a little girl"

"aw another little you" i tell Katniss.

...

Prim P.O.V

I've been waiting for what seems like ages for Peeta and Katniss to come home. Willow and Sean have been crying since the minute they left because they don't like mummy or daddy leaving. I hear the front door open and in comes a beaming Katniss and Peeta.

"So how'd it go? Do you know if it's a boy or girl? How far along are you?" i bombard them with questions.

"Great, we're having another girl and i'm 3 months" Katniss tells me she seems so happy just like the first time she held both of the twins.

Sean P.O.V

"Wills Mumma n Dada home" i shout . Willow comes running into the dining room to me, mummy, daddy and aunty Prim. Mummy picks me up and daddy picks up Willow.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Hey all so sorry for being demanding thanks for your support, as a special "gift" I'm updating this chapter earlier than ten reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter, give me ideas that you'd like to see into the story. To anyone who reviews I'll give shout outs too on my next chapter thanks again for the support you guys have given me.**

Chapter 9 – joys and breaks

Willow p.o.v

Mumma is smiling a lot after she got home from the doctors, I have noticed mummy being quite sick lately so I think that's why she's been going to the doctors.

"Mummy, Daddy" I squeal as I see them come through the hall. I missed them so much. I don't like mummy being sick, and I deffinatly hate being away from her.

….

Katniss p.o.v

Later that night, I'm in bed talking to Peeta about how and when we should tell the older kids about our lil "bun in the oven" so to speak.

"Pete, how will we tell Wills and Sean about their little sister"

"I guess we will just have to wait for the right moment, we could tell them after you start to show I guess" he says still so excited as to knowing about our little girl. "now we know the gender, do you want to pick out some names"

"Na, let's do that with the kids" I tell him before we drift off to sleep. It seems only like minutes before Sean wakes up screaming. "I'll get him" I say as I jump out of bed and run to my crying son, every time either kid cries it breaks my heart because I know I'm not doing the best job I can, no katniss stop, I think, this is what your mind is telling you but the kids only cry because they need your help.

"Buddy, what's wrong, mummy's here, shhh shh shhhh, it's all right" I say as I try to comfort my little boy who looks like Peeta.

"the mon..on..ster .um" he stutters out as I cradle my two year old son in my arms. He's been afraid of monsters for a short while now, I just need to help him realise there isn't monters in his room or anywhere in Panem anymore (Snow).

"Aw baby, there's no monsters under the bed, do you want mumma to check"

"Aha" he murmurs, as soon as I check he's fast asleep, i stay for a little while longer watching my son while he sleeps. I head back to bed and find Peeta lying awake.

"I was waiting for you to come back, and I love listening to you with him it's too cute"

"Aw, yeah, I'm going to sleep now, night" I give Peeta a soft kiss and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

… A week later

Oh no nausea, I leap out of bed and sprint to the bathroom to throw up, I thought the sickness would go after 15 weeks but no, it hasn't retreated yet however I am throwing up less. I brush my teeth and head to the full length mirror to check out my slightly rounded stomach in the mirror. I hardly noticed Peeta was up when he puts my arms over my shoulders and rests his hand on my bump.

"Hey Peeta, I've been thinking that we should tell Sean and Willow about this bubba" I beam.

"I completely agree" he tells me, and as if on cue both kids call out.

"Mummy I up now" Willow calls.

"Dada" Sean calls out from his room as well.

…

We go grab the kids and Peeta starts to cook googy eggs for breakfast.

"Hey kids, mummy and I have some special news" Peeta announces as he serves up the eggs and toast. He's beaming, he clearly can't wait to tell the kids they're going to have a sister soon.

"Willow, Sean, I'm having a baby, you guys are going to have a little sister soon"

"yay mummy a little sister how long?" Willow asks

"5 and a bit months baby"

"yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay yyyy" Willow squeals

"I'm going to be a sister" Sean exclaims, I have to hide my laughter

"No buddy, you're going to have a sister but you're still going to be a brother"

"Where do babies come from?" He asks innocently, I look at Peeta who seems to know what to say as always.

"Well buddy, you know how daddy bakes bread. And sometimes uses a mould, well mummy has a mould in her belly and when its ready it makes a baby" he says in his most serious baby voice which is hardly serious at all, I love the way he handled that, apart from me holding back laughter it went well I think.

"Mumma do I have a mould too"

"no Sean not till you're lots older" I tell him, just then I hear a bang and them loud wails that I know are my beautiful daughters, I turn around to see her arm twisted at a weird angle, she must have fallen and broken it. Before I can react Peeta has Wills in his arms soothing her.

"Sweet heart call an ambulance" Peeta tells me as calmly as possible, he has tears in his eyes which he is holding back for Willow and Sean's sake.


	9. Chapter 9

**HI guys i think I've left you hanging for long enough I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story so if you have any ideas feel free to message me them :) With out further adieu i give you Chapter 10.**

**Chapter 10 - It'll get better**

**(Katniss P.o.v)**

"Mumma it hurts" Willow cries. it breaks my heart to see her so sad and hurt. Knowing I can't do anything for her. Just this morning it was all happy and great with me telling the kids they'd have a little sister in 5 and half months but every time something good happens something has to go wrong. The odds are never in Peeta and I's favor.

"I know sweety, be strong, it'll get better soon" I calm her while stroking through her gorgeous hair. Just when i finish saying this the doctor comes in and asks how Will's is feeling.

"it sore" she says shyly

"Well i don't think we can let it stay sore how about we get it all fixed up for you. Would you like that?" the doctor asks. Willow who apparently just became shy grabs my arm and nods her head.

"Well Katniss and Peeta all we have to do is wrap her arm up in this and let it set then it'll be as good as new also just give her one of the tablets if she says it's sore but only one per day. Ok" she hands Peeta the tablets and gets to work wrapping a cast over Willow's arm.

"What colour would you like Miss Willow" the doctor asks

"Pink" Willow exclaims

"Alrighty I'll go get that and soon your arm will be as good as new"

...

We've been given the all clear and now we are taking our gorgeous girl home from the hospital with are fluorescent pink arm.

"Peeta could you get Willow in to her seat and I'll do Sean's for him" i ask

"Sure babe"

"Mumma i want that too" Sean says pointing to Willow's cast

"Ok buddy I'll go ask the doctor for you" I reply walking back into the entrance of the hospital to ask if he could get one.

"Hey Dr Annette my son just saw the cast on his sisters arm and is begging for one is there any chance I could get one done for him" I enquire.

"Sure but we are a bit short staffed at the moment so did you just want the materials to do it and do it at home for him" she asks

"Yeah sure thats great thanks so much. How much will that be"

"Don't worry about it. its free"

"Thanks so much Annette"

"No problem Hun" she says handing over a bag of supplies and explains how to put it on.

I walk back out to the car where my kids and beautiful husband are waiting.

"Look what mummy got Sean" i say holding up a roll of fiberglass (the stuff they do casts with)

"Yayyyyyy" my 3 year old son exclaims.

...Home...

I've just finished putting a green cast on Sean's arm and now the kids are running around upstairs with their toys.

"Well i hope neither kid does something like that again, it's horrible seeing them so sad" Peeta says while wrapping me in a hug and gives me a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Me either Its so sad" i say next to Peeta's lips.

"I'm so glad we're having another kid i just can't wait for her to come"

"I know, what are we going to call her" i ask

"I really don't know lets get the kids help decide"

"Ok"i agree then call the kids down stairs to help us.

"Yes mummy" they shout back down to me and come running down

"Who wants to choose a name for there little sister" Peeta asks, they both say they want to, so I grab some pens and paper.

"Alright tell daddy or i what name you want and we will write it down, then we'll have a vote" I say

"Mumma i like Lexie" Willow whispers in my ear so i write that down for her while I write my idea down as well. i see Peeta and Sean doing the same thing.

"We're weddy(ready)" Sean shouts

"Hahahah alright buddy tell us yours and daddies names" i say

"Sean and Daddy" he says confused

"No i mean the name for the baby" I say while holding back my giggle

"Oh Hope and Gabrielle"

"They're beautiful names"

"Mummy and mine, are Lexie and Sophie" Willow says proudly. Peeta's smile just keeps growing i can tell he is just so excited about our new baby girl.

"What name do you want the baby to be called Willow"

"Hope"

"Sean which one do you like"

"Sophie"

"Peeta what do you want your daughter to be called

"Ï really like Lexie" he says, oh crap we have no winner because i like Gabrielle.

"Well i like Gabrielle so it's a tie, should we get Haymitch to help us"

"Haymitch Haymitch Haymitch" the kids exclaim why they love him so much i'll never know. Haymitch has great timing.

"Hello it's Haymitch can i come in or is there to much sex happening in this house" Haymitch calls out

"You're disgusting" Which by the way in Haymitch's mind would be 'hello welcome take a seat how's your day going'

"Well I'm great thanks for asking" he mocks

"Haymitch do you reckon you could help us choose a baby name" i ask

"Mumma whats sex" Willow asks over the top of me clearly asking it earlier but i didn't hear her

"Um that's something big people do like me and daddy, it's what gives you a baby" i try to explain without ruining her 3 year old mind.

"Hahahahaha what a great question for you ay sweetheart" Mocking my 'purity' from the first games.

"Shut up i might take back my offer of you helping pick a baby name"

"Shut up a bad word mumma" Sean chimed in

"Sorry buddy"

"Yeah mumma" Haymitch mocked me. which i chose to ignore

"So we're stuck we don't know which name to choose out of Gabrielle, Sophie, Hope and Lexie" I explain

"Well i honestly like Hope but it's up to you"

"Thankyou Haymitch you are a great help" Peeta exclaims excited that we now know our daughters name.

"Yeah yeah no problem Peeta, I've gotta go now but I'll see you soon ok"

"Bye Haymitch" our whole family said. as he walked out the door the kids ran with him across to his house

"We no hugs Uncie MItch" Sean and Willow demand

"Alright alright, here you go" he picked both kids up and swung them around in a big hug. "Why do you have casts on guys has mummy and daddy been mean"

"Nooooo" they squeeled as he started to tickle them

"I fell over and broke my arm" Willow explained through giggles

"And i just wanted one but its really itchy" Sean says. It's really amazing how much our kids have helped Haymitch to grow out of his deep alcoholic depression i never thought i'd see the day. So our kids weren't just blessings for us they were blessings for him too.

**thanks for reading guys and sorry about not updating quickly but here it is at last. i hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to give me ideas of where this story should head i'll update again when i get 2 suggestions and 2 more reviews but thanks you so much all my readers i love you all :)**


End file.
